Big Brother
by Dawnstorm101
Summary: When Snart and Jax are kidnapped, Snart does something Jax didn't expect, exposing the young man to a side of Snart he didn't know existed.


A/N: I know, Len and Jax are kind of an odd duo to feature in a story. Basically, I spent the week leading up to the Legends season 2 finale watching season 1 of Legends because I really need more Leonard Snart in my life, but I got bored of watching those repeatedly, so I went back to The Flash and was reminded of Len's relationship with his baby sister. My brain then started wondering if he could show some similar emotion to a member of the Legends crew, and Jax popped into my head, so I rolled with it and this happened.

* * *

They were just minding their own business, trudging back to the _Waverider_ after a tiring but successful mission. Jax and Snart trailed at the back of the group.

Suddenly, Snart paused, looking around. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

Jax glanced around, seeing nothing but the rest of the group getting farther away. "Hear wha-"

Something slammed into the back of his head.

The world went black.

-LOT-

Jax pounded on the cell's bars with his open palm. "Let us out, damn it!" he yelled at the empty golden hallway.

"That's not going to work," Snart drawled.

Jax whirled, barely resisting the urge to kick the older man in the face. "I don't see _you_ doing anything about this!"

Snart tilted his head, shooting a glance at the bars. "There's no lock to pick, kid, otherwise I'd have done it already, and we weren't exactly conscious when they opened those bars the first time. So all we can do is sit and wait for someone to come fetch us."

"Oh, like who?" Jax snapped.

"With any luck, our team," Snart said with a dubious shrug. "But, more likely, whoever kidnapped us. And breaking your hands by punching those bars isn't going to bring them any faster, so you might as well calm down."

Jax flexed his hand, remembering his first bout of rage as pain sparked through his knuckles. "How are you so calm?"

Snart lifted one hand and started inspecting his fingernails. "A lifetime of jail, criminal activity, and a crap father."

Jax dropped his gaze. "At least you had a dad."

If such a thing was even possible, Snart's voice softened. "That sucks, kid. But your dreams are better than my and Lisa's nightmares."

"Cute," a new voice observed. "A little heart-to-heart between heroes."

Jax expected a snarky "I'm no hero" comment, but Snart just looked down and twisted his hands together.

"What do you want?" Jax demanded, clenching his fists.

A towering man with muscles like The Rock stepped into view, flanked by four goons dressed in identical black battle suits.

 _A lackey of one of the bad guys we just beat,_ Jax realized. _Damn it._

A scar twisting across the left side of Evil Rock's face, ending at the corner of one beady black eye, pulled his mouth into a permanent sneer. Greasy grey hair hung down to his shoulders, brushing the top of a tattered beige trench coat worn over a grease-stained t-shirt and baggy cargo shorts.

"Dang, dude, you need a laundry machine. And a shower," Jax added, wrinkling his nose at the odor wafting into the cell.

Snart's leg twitched towards Jax as Evil Rock growled. "Your team has some pretty cool powers, and I want them. I _was_ going to try asking nicely, but now…" He cracked his knuckles dramatically. "Now, I think I'm gonna have some fun with this."

White-hot fear pulsed through Jax, strong enough that he could sense Grey's distress as the old man felt it – there was only one thing Evil Rock could mean.

"So," Evil Rock growled. "Who wants to go first?"

Against his instincts and better judgement, Jax declared "Me."

Snart remained silent.

 _Selfish thief._

Evil Rock nodded. "Ok then. Men, grab the white one," he ordered, waving his arm up in a sharp motion. The bars rose, disappearing into the ceiling, and the four goons moved in.

"Hey, wait!" Jax protested, stepping towards Snart. "I volunteered!"

"Exactly," Evil Rock answered, his eyes glinting with a sick amusement that terrified Jax.

Two goons shoved him into the corner. The other two grabbed Snart, who barely even struggled as they half-dragged, half-shoved him into the hallway; Jax's two goons followed quickly, and Evil Rock jerked his arm downward, making the bars reappear.

"This is going to be so much fun," Evil Rock chuckled, watching Snart get dragged to the right.

"Wait!" he yelled, grabbing the bars desperately. "Wait! Snart!"

The only response was the creepy echoing of evil laughter.

A few minutes later, the screams started.

-LOT-

Jax huddled on the floor, his head clamped between his knees.

Snart screamed again, hoarse and breathless.

 _Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!_

 _Actually, don't shut up so I know you're alive._

 _Why do I care? He wasn't in any hurry to offer himself up in_ my _place._

Another scream pierced his ears. Then ringing silence.

"Where are you, Grey?" he whispered.

"Is Grey the old guy?" Evil Rock inquired.

Jax jerked his head up. Only two goons followed him this time – dragging a lifeless Snart between them.

"Snart!" Jax exclaimed. _Please don't be dead,_ please _don't be dead._

Evil Rock swept the bars up, and the goons tossed the shirtless Snart into the cell. Jax unfolded his body rapidly, lunging to keep Snart's head from cracking open on the floor, wincing as his fingers touched clammy skin.

"I'll be back," Evil Rock promised, returning the bars to the floor and sweeping down the hallway.

Jax rolled Snart onto his back and pressed his fingers to the man's neck, finding an erratic pulse – but a pulse nonetheless.

"Snart? Come on, Snart, Mick'll kill me if you die on my watch."

"Ow," Snart groaned.

Jax hung his head. "Thank God."

Slowly, Snart blinked his eyes open. And tried to sit up.

"Nope," Jax ordered, reaching out to hold Snart down; it didn't take much effort. As he did so, he noticed three circular burns dotting Snart's chest. "Electrocution," he realized.

Snart nodded in confirmation, gingerly wrapping his arms around himself. Suddenly realized how weird it was to see Snart without long sleeves and a jacket, Jax took off his own jacket and draped it over the older man.

"Thanks," Snart mumbled, surprising Jax.

"You do know how to be polite!" Jax joked.

Snart adjusted the jacket's position with trembling fingers. "Don't get used to it, kid," he warned. "Wake me up when they get back."

"To do what?" Jax asked, moving to settle down between Snart and the bars.

Snart smirked. "I know the layout now."

-LOT-

Footsteps clomped down the hallway.

Jax reached out to shake Snart's arm. "Snart," he hissed. "It's time."

Wincing, Snart sat up and stumbled to his feet with Jax's help. He had put the jacket on properly a little while ago, and now it drooped on his thin frame, combining with the pale skin and mild shaking to give the normally-collected man a pathetic look.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Jax whispered, keeping hold of Snart's arm to steady him.

Snart pulled his arm away. "Of course I am, kid," he snapped, shooting a forced glare at Jax.

 _Right. I believe that._

He edged over to better shield Snart from view.

The bars rose.

 _Here goes nothing._

Jax flung a punch, knocking out the first of three goons instantly. Snart, one hand planted on the wall for the stability, lifted one leg and kicked the second goon to the ground, bending over quickly to snag the goon's gun as Jax blocked a blow from the third goon. Snart fired once, felling the final goon, and swung the gun up to aim at Evil Rock.

"We're leaving," he announced, stepping out of the cell. Jax followed suit, positioning himself to shield Snart while leaving him a clear line of sight to fire.

Evil Rock just stood there, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "Are you?"

Snart fired, making Jax flinch. Blood spurted from Evil Rock's shoulder, fury flashing in his gaze.

"Snart…" Jax began.

Evil Rock roared.

"Run!" Snart ordered, grabbing Jax and shoving him to the right end of the hallway. Wasting no time, Jax spun and ran, hearing two more gunshots and a hollow _click_ echo behind him.

"Missed!" Evil Rock taunted.

"Oops," Snart tried to joke. Jax glanced over his shoulder to see his teammate toss the gun away and finally turn and run, stumbling and grabbing the wall.

"Come on!" Jax urged, slowing to let Snart catch up.

"Don't worry about me," Snart snarled. "Just go!"

"Not without you," Jax vowed, taking firm hold of Snart's arm.

With a frustrated groan, Snart managed to put on a burst of speed. But his strength faded quickly, and Evil Rock caught up easily.

"Gotcha!" he yelled triumphantly, bringing back his fist for a crippling blow.

Snart flung himself at Jax. And took the hit.

He went sprawling, skidding across the floor and slamming into the wall, a bruise already forming on his jaw.

Jax skidded to a halt of his own, whirling around and planting his feet. Ducking a second blow, he brought his fists up.

Evil Rock paused, eyeing Jax, and laughed. "You think you can beat me, kid?"

Jax glanced at Snart feebly trying to get up. _He took a hit for me, and he can't take another. He may not think he's a hero… but I am._

He faced Evil Rock. "Let's find out."

Almost casually, Evil Rock threw a punch. Jax ducked, but his second fist came up with blinding speed to slam into Jax's stomach, and Jax flew backwards to land beside Snart.

"Run, kid," Snart hissed.

With a surge of strength, Snart jumped to his feet and tackled Evil Rock. They collapsed in a heap, and Snart brought back his fist to punch Evil Rock in the face. Effortlessly, Evil Rock flung Snart off, grabbing his jacket and slamming him against the wall. Snart's head bounced off the golden surface with a sickening _crack,_ and he went limp.

"Snart!" Jax cried, scrambling upright.

"Well, that was easy," Evil Rock sighed. "Should've gone easier on the electrocution."

"You did _what_ to my best friend?" a familiar voice roared.

Evil Rock dropped Snart and spun around, only to be blasted back by a stream of flame.

"Jefferson!" Grey cried, sweeping the young man into a relieved hug.

"Grey," Jax greeted, hugging back. "Thank God."

Sara darted by in a pale blur, dropping to her knees beside Snart. "Len," she gasped, fumbling for a pulse.

Jax turned around, welcoming the reassuring hand Grey left on his shoulder. "Is he-?"

"What did this pig do to my partner?" Mick growled, keeping his gun trained on Evil Rock. "Can I torch him for it?"

"No," Sara decreed, trying to lift Snart.

"But-" Mick began, advancing towards Evil Rock.

"We need to get Len to the medbay _now,"_ Sara explained. "And you've gotta carry him."

Mick didn't hesitate. He shoved his gun into its holster and hefted his partner with surprising gentleness, making a beeline for the exit. Sara jogged in front, fending off attackers.

"Let's go home, Jefferson," Grey said.

-LOT-

Outside of the medbay two days later, Jax hesitated. Snart's screams still echoed in his head, accompanied by the _crack_ of his fracturing skull. But he also heard the resounding silence as Snart refused to offer himself up for Jax.

"He's going to be all right," Grey reassured him, clasping his shoulder. "Sara and Gideon will make sure of that."

"I know," Jax murmured, crossing his arms. "But do I have to talk to him?"

Grey tilted his head almost condescendingly. "Jefferson, you can't ignore him."

"I-I'm not," Jax protested. "I just… don't wanna confront him when he's still weak."

"Well, he's actually been asking you for, so I don't think you have a choice," Grey pointed out. "So go on in," he urged, gesturing at the door.

Jax stepped forward with a sigh. "Fine."

The doors slid open, revealing a surprisingly tender scene, given that it was between an assassin and a thief.

"You _will_ use the extra pillow," Sara stated, carefully lifting Snart's head to tuck a fluffy white pillow beneath it.

Snart batted at the fluff by his mouth. "I _hate_ this thing," he grumbled.

"Too bad," Sara retorted, tucking a light grey blanket more firmly around Snart, who lay on his side to keep pressure off the wounded back of his head.

Snart rolled his eyes, winced, and realized the door was open. "Saved by the Jefferson."

Jax arched his eyebrow. "That was bad, Snart."

"So am I."

"I honestly have no idea whether to confirm or deny that," Jax said, not even remotely joking.

"Well, this sounds like it'll be lovely," Sara commented. "I'll leave you to it. And if that pillow is gone when I come back, I'll kill you both."

With that and a satisfied smirk, she strode out of the room. The door slid shut behind her, leaving an awkward silence in its wake.

Snart's gaze flicked over Jax. "Glad to see you're all right," he muttered eventually.

"Why'd you take the hit for me?" Jax blurted.

Snart blinked. "Which one?"

Jax rolled his eyes. "The first one. You seemed happy enough to let me get tortured, after all."

"Oh, I see," Snart observed drily. "You're pissed because you think I didn't volunteer to get tortured in your stead."

"There's no opinion in that matter, Snart. You _didn't_ volunteer," Jax snapped, flexing his fist.

"Let's list the options, shall we?" Snart began, sounding almost like a condescending older brother. He raised a finger with each new point. "One, I volunteer and you don't – they take you to get to me. Two, we both volunteer – they take you because they're counting on me being some sort of protective older brother figure. Three, we both silently glare at them – again, they take you while counting on my feelings towards you. Or, there's the option I took – sit back, look scared, and let you volunteer alone. And they took me to get to you."

Jax stared. "So… by not volunteering, you were protecting me?"

Snart nodded. "Did you really not think it suspicious that I just _let_ them take me without at least a snarky comment?"

"Well… I guess, but…"

"But you didn't think I would volunteer in the first place," Snart concluded with a snort. "Typical."

"You're a criminal, Snart. Why would I think that?" Jax shot back.

Snart glared. "I'm more than that, Jefferson. So is Mick. We're not just our guns and pyromania and kleptomania."

"Oh, really? What are you, then?" Jax demanded.

"We're big brothers."

"Oh" was all Jax could think.

"How do you think I survived juvie?" Snart went on. "Adult me is hardly an imposing physical presence in a bright orange outfit, let alone 14-year-old me – I would've been dead in a day if it weren't for Mick. And I spent my childhood protecting my baby sis from our father. And, for some reason, I've grown attached to you and the rest of the team, so if you only trust me once, Jax, trust me when I say I'll take care of you like only a jerk big brother can."

Jax found himself unexpectedly unsurprised by the heated conviction in his tone. _I… I actually believe him._

"All right, Sn- Leonard. I won't doubt you again. Much."

Leonard smirked. "Good. Now, fetch me some booze and we can forget this conversation ever happened."

 _"If you provide Mr. Snart with an alcoholic beverage, I shall inform Miss Lance,"_ Gideon threatened.

Jax raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry, Snart. No booze until the assassin says so."

Leonard sighed. "Worth a shot," he muttered, snuggling deeper into the blanket and fluffy pillow. "Then tell Sara I need more water."

"Will do," Jax promised. "Good night, Snart."

"Good night, Jefferson."

Grey and Sara weren't far from the medbay; Jax relayed Leonard's request, and Sara went off to fulfill it.

"Anything eventful?" Grey inquired, beginning to walk with Jax. "You seem happy," he observed, gesturing at his head.

"Oh, nothing much," Jax replied.

"Liar," Grey accused good-naturedly.

Jax shrugged. "It's a private matter."

 _A matter between me and my jerk big brother._

 _My jerk big brother Captain Cold. Never thought I'd say – well, think – that._

 _I kinda like it._


End file.
